A Zombie Love Story
by imabfamous
Summary: In the midst of a zombie apocalypse, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry seem to find love against all odds. The only problem is; can they survive and find the ones they love at the same time, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

He really doesn't remember how it all started.

One day, everything was perfect and normal. Then, he wakes up to find his roommate trying to attack him.

It was terrifying.

His face was all distorted and he was making these awful sounds. He walked with a limp, and he had a hole in his arm.

This was not normal.

So, Finn did what he had to do.

He hit him with his baseball bat and locked him in the closet.

It's not like he _wanted_ to hurt Jackson, but the dude was trying to rip his face off. He high-tailed it out of there, but his nightmare wasn't over. There were several more in his dorm, aimlessly walking the hallways. He swears, that if he didn't have so much adrenaline running through his body, he would've screamed like a little girl. Instead, he hit each one with a baseball bat. He didn't really know the kids, so it wasn't that hard. He continues running, hoping to find someone who wasn't acting weird. He turned the corner, and standing there was the pretty brunette girl from his History class, Bella. Her head is facing down, and she's holding her arm. He slowly moves forward, rejoicing that he finally found someone.

"Bella?" he whispers out to her. She whimpers and he moves forward again. "Bella? Are you okay?" he's just about to reach out for her, when she lifts her head up. The whole right side of her face is torn out. She stares at him, before swiping her hand out at him. She hits him, right on his shoulder, and he keels back. He doesn't hesitate before swinging his bat, hitting her right in the head. It flies right off her body, and she collapses to the ground. He feels like he's about to throw up, but another one isn't far down the hall. He holds his arm as he runs down the hallway, hitting any one he sees.

He reaches the stairs, gasping in relief. There is a boy with blonde hair and big lips, not much older than him, clutching a pipe inside. He opens the door, and the boy shoots up.

"I'm not one of them!" he shouts out when the boy raises the pipe. The boy lowers the pipe, looking at him warily.

"Good. You're the first survivor I've seen." he says, lowering himself against the wall.

"What do you mean 'surviror'? What the hell is going on here?" Finn shouts, running his hands through his hair.

"You don't know? Dude, we're in a zombie apocalypse. At least, that's what I think. Like I said, you're the only survivor I've seen. Everyone else is dead." he laughs bitterly. Finn feels sick again, but lowers himself next to the boy.

"This is fucking crazy. How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know. I just woke up, and bam! Zombies everywhere." he says.

"Same here." Finn replies. They sit in silence for a few moments.

"I'm Sam. Sam Evans." the boy extends his hand to him.

"Finn Hudson." he shakes Sam's hand, glad to have found someone alive.

"Well, Finn, I can't stay here forever. I'm going to Texas. I heard its safe there. I'm just gonna find a car, take some weapons, and get my ass out of here. You interested?" Sam asks. Finn's about to say yes, because it sounds so tempting. He shakes his head though.

"I can't. I've got to get a hold of my parents. I need to find them. I've got to find my brother, too. I can't leave them." he says. He really needs to make sure they're safe.

"They live anywhere near New York?" Sam asks. Finn shakes his head.

"Well, my brother does. He goes to NYU with me. My parents live in Ohio." he answers. Sam shakes his head.

"Can't help you. I can't take my chances of going anywhere else. I know my parents are in Texas, they went on vacation there. Word of advice, though. Don't expect your folks to be alive. This is happening everywhere, Finn." Sam gives Finn a sad smile, before standing up. Finn shakes off what he said, because he knows his parents are alive.

"Good luck, Sam." Finn shakes his hand again, before making his way down the stairs.

"Hey, Finn!" he turns at the sound of his name. "If you do make it to Texas, come find me." Finn nods.

"I will, Sam. Stay safe." and with that, Finn continues walking down the stairs.

* * *

He quietly makes his way around the dorms. He's terrified, and ever since meeting Sam, he can't stop thinking about just leaving and heading to Texas. He knows he can't do that, though. He cares way too much about his family.

He finally makes it to the door leading to outside. He looks out the window of the door, and his heart drops.

"Holy shit." he whispers. There has to be over a hundred zombies roaming the campus. He going to need something stronger than a baseball bat if he wants to make it to the other side of the campus, where Kurt's dorm is located. If he remembers correctly, there is a gun shop about a block from the campus. If what Sam says is true, and everyone is infected, he should be able to get a gun and ammo without a problem.

He's already moving before he can think of any other plan. Most of the zombies are in the center, so he sticks to the sides of buildings. He makes it to the sidewalk, and there are a billion more zombies. If he wants to make it, he has to give it all he has. He sprints, and thanks God that he's still in shape from football. Zombies try to attack him as he runs past, but they all move slowly.

He thinks he might actually make it.

He turns the corner, and rams straight into a zombie. He's knocked back, and the zombie is coming at him. He punches it back, trying to regain control of his bat. The zombie comes again, and this time, Finn swings his bat, knocking it off it's feet. He begins running again, but stops when he looks down at his leg. There is a scratch, and it burns every time he moves his leg. He keeps hobbling down, managing to miss zombies. Cars are scattered around the road, each one abandoned, or the person laying dead inside. He looks away, not wanting to think about it.

He see the gun shop now, and hope is beginning to fill his chest. He runs up to the door and tries to push it open, but it's locked. He doesn't want to risk breaking the glass and setting off an alarm, so he heads to the back door. Several zombies are crowding it, and he hits each one with the bat. When they are all down, he prays that the door is unlocked. When it opens, he wants to shout out in joy, but manages to stop himself.

He closes the door softly behind him, and begins to walk towards the front. He gets to the counter and he bends down. The glass is broken already, leaving the guns open. He picks a shotgun, liking the way it looks. He's paying attention to the gun and when he rises, he is met with the barrel of another gun.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

* * *

**Another story? Wow. Sorry! But I had this idea when I was watching a zombie show. It came to me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you all review! Thanks!**

**-Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

"Who the _hell_are you?" he jumps back from the gun. He looks up and is met with deep, brown eyes. She's short, so the gun is pointed upward towards his head. Her brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she has a blood splattered on her clothes.

"I asked who you were. Are you going to give me an answer, or should I just kill you?" she cocks the gun back, then repositioning it at him again.

"No! Don't shoot me! My name is Finn Hudson. I was just trying to find some weapons." he rushes out. She doesn't move the gun, but she looks at his leg. It's still bleeding, and it's hurting really bad.

"You were bitten." she doesn't say as a question, but as a statement. He shakes his head.

"No, I wasn't. Just scratched. I was trying to fight them off to get here. There are so many outside." he explains. She nods.

"I know, I had to fight them too." she replies, gun still in position.

"Can you please lower the gun? I'm not going to hurt you. I just need weapons, so I can find my brother." she looks at him for a minute, before slowly lowering her gun. She places it on the counter, grabbing another gun from below and placing it on the counter.

"I'm trying to find my cousin and his girlfriend. We are in New York together. I also need to find my best friend," she says as she fills the two guns with ammo. She smirks at him. "I wasn't going to shoot you, but I had you fooled. I'm an aspiring actress and you were a good target. The gun was empty. I just got here five minutes before you showed up." she laughs, continuing to fill the guns.

"Clever," he rolls his eyes. "looks like we had the same idea to come here. What's your name?" he asks. She looks up at him, a small smile playing on her lips. She's really pretty, but mysterious at the same time.

"Rachel Berry." she smiles at him, then goes back to filling the guns.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel. Do you live in New York?" he asks, reaching down to pick up the shotgun. He walks over, placing the gun next to Rachel's. She looks at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, I'm originally from Ohio, but I go to Juilliard. You?" she asks, keeping focus in what she's doing. He smiles and looks over at her.

"I'm from Ohio, too! I go to NYU, though." she nods slowly.

"Do you want to team up?" she asks quickly. He stops what he's doing. "I mean, we both are looking for people, we both are from Ohio, and, if I'm correct, I bet you want to get your family. I want to get mine, too. It might be easier if we team up, so we can fight them off better." she suggests. She avoids his eyes, and he smiles at her.

"You're pretty smart, Berry." he says.

"I didn't get into Juilliard from my looks and talent only, Hudson." she says playfully back.

"Well, you just got yourself a partner." he extends his hand. She looks at him, and then his hand.

"Try to keep up with me." she says, shaking his hand.

"I think I can." he replies, feeling the spark as their hands stay connected. She smiled slightly, before gently taking her hand back.

* * *

"Let me fix your wounds." she says, when she watches him hobble around the shop. He stops, and nods his head. She goes to her backpack, and grabs out some bandages.

"You came prepared." he says. She laughs.

"I grabbed anything I thought I would need. You never know what might happen," she says. "Now, I need you to take off your shirt and your pants." she says, crossing her arms as she waits.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"I need to get to your wounds. You have a cut on your shoulder and leg, and I can't get to them unless you take off your clothes. Stop being such a baby." she rolls her eyes. He gulps before removing his shirt and then his jeans. He watches as she raises her eyebrows.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing," she gently sits him on the ground, her hands cold on his skin. "Avengers boxers?" she giggles and he feels his face get hot.

"They were a gift." he says, embarrassed.

"Cute," she giggles again, before getting to work on his shoulder. Her hands are soft on his skin, and she gently focuses on her task. "So, what do you do at NYU?" she asks, trying to spark a conversation.

"I play football, and I was majoring in teaching." she raises her eyebrows.

"Teaching?" she says, looking into his eyes.

"I had this teacher, back in Ohio, who really inspired me. He was awesome and he made me want to be a teacher myself. He blackmailed me into joining our school's Glee Club, and it was one of the best things he ever did for me." he rambles on. She looks at him curiously.

"You were in Glee Club?" she asks. He smiles.

"Yeah, but we never really won anything. I'm from Lima, and we always lost to the Glee Club Vocal Adrenaline." she laughs.

"You were on New Directions? With Mr. Schuester as your coach?" he nods and she smirks. "I was in Vocal Adrenaline. I was the female lead." and it like slaps him in the face. He remembers this tiny girl and her huge voice. She had a remarkable voice and that's why they were beaten all the time.

"I remember you! Your voice is amazing." he compliments her.

"Thank you. Although, I'm sorry to say that I don't remember you. I was very focused in High School. It was my destiny to get into Juilliard." she says. She finishes wrapping his shoulder, and begins to work on his thigh. They are silent for a few moments, before she finishes on his leg.

"Thank you." he says. She smiles shyly.

"It was no problem," and they stare into each others eyes before she looks away. "We have to get moving. Where is your brother?" she asks, getting up to pack her bag. He slowly gets up, and follows her.

"I don't know. I was going to go to his dorm, but there are a ton of zombies blocking the way, and all I had was a baseball bat, so I came here instead." he answers, grabbing his gun. She nods.

"Last time I saw my cousin was yesterday morning. I really have to find him and his girlfriend. It's important. I saw my friend yesterday as well. I just hope they are still alive." she whispers the last part. He gives her a reassuring smile, before hoisting the gun up.

"Let's go. We'll go to my campus first and then we'll make our way around the city. Once we have found them, we will get a car and get to Ohio. Then, when we've collected our families, we'll go to Texas. I met someone, and they said that it's safe there." she nods and grabs her things.

"Let's do this." she says as she opens the back door.

* * *

They move silently back to his campus. When they finally get there, he leads the way to Kurt's dorm. They get to the building, and he slowly opens the door. It's empty, so he makes his way to the stairwell. He turns the corner and he's tackled. He shoves his hands up to push away the zombie, but it fights back, punching him and kicking him.

"Stop!" Rachel screams. Finn takes this opportunity to shove the zombie off of him. He grabs his gun and aims. "Finn! Don't!" Rachel says and he stops to look at her. She pushes past him to the zombie laying on the floor.

"Fuck." it says. Finn stops. He knows for a fact that zombies can't talk. Rachel bends down and helps the girl up. The Latino girl spits, blood coming out.

"Santana! I can't believe I found you!" Rachel squeals as she throws her arms around the girl.

"Boy, am I glad to see you. I've been everywhere looking for your sorry ass. Then this giant has to come and attack me." the girl, known as Santana, glares at Finn.

"You attacked me first. I just fought back." he defends himself.

"Yeah, well, I thought you were a zombie." she shrugs, rolling her eyes.

"Santana, this is Finn. We met each other at the gun shop. We are looking for you, Noah and Quinn. Oh, and Finn's brother," she turns to Finn. "Finn, this is my best friend Santana." she says, motioning to the girl.

"What great friends you have." he mutters.

"Listen here, giant. Let's just get the hell out of here, before we end up like them." Santana spits at him. He rolls his eyes at her.

"C'mon! Finn, show us where your brothers room is." Rachel says. He sighs before leading the way. He makes his way to Kurt's floor. There are few zombies and Rachel takes them out easily. He gives her a smile and she beams at him. Santana rolls her eyes at them, and he laughs as he turns around. He finally makes it to Kurt's room, and finds that it's locked. He kicks the door open and enters the dorm.

Brett, Kurt's roommate, is laying dead on the floor. He was obviously a zombie by the way he looks. Finn continues in and sees Kurt, laying on the floor, eyes closed. There is a patch of blood on his stomach. Rachel sucks in a breath, hand over her mouth. Finn falls to his knees in front of his brother.

"No. No, no, no. God! Dammit! I'm so sorry Kurt! I'm so, so sorry." he puts his head in his hands. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and knows that it's Rachel.

"I'm so sorry, Finn." he can hear how choked up she sounds. He wipes his eyes, before standing.

"I promised our parents that I would take care of him. I promised that I would protect him. What is Burt going to say? He lost his wife, and now he's lost his son." he says. His eyes fall on Kurt again, but this time he notices the slight movement of his shoulders.

"Ughh." comes out of Kurt's mouth, and Finn flings himself on the floor.

"Kurt! Wake up! Kurt!" and then he begins to stir.

"What the-" Kurt says as he slowly gets up. "Finn? What are you doing here?" he asks. Finn smiles at his brother, before pulling him into a crushing hug.

"I'm so happy you're alive, Kurt." he says, releasing Kurt.

"Thanks? Now, what hell is going on? All I remember is Brett trying to attack me!" he screeches. So, Finn explains everything. He tells all about what happened to him and how he met Rachel. He explains there plan, and Kurt nods his head at everything.

"So, now we have to find Rachel's cousin and his girlfriend. Then we can find mom and Burt." Kurt nods.

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! I'll try to update my other stories, but it may take me a while. I've been have some writer's block for awhile, and I hope this story brings me out of it! Thanks again! **

**Some things that will happen in the next chapter:**

**-Puck and Quinn will be introduced**

**-Rachel and Finn get closer**

**-Kurt meets another survivor ;)**

**-Santana and Finn bicker some more**

**Review's make me very happy!**

**-Kelsey**


End file.
